Unending
by McKay Rulez
Summary: After the crisis on St. Germain, Dr. Julia Walker make's sure Sarah and her baby's immortal future is secure. - Sarah receives her miracle. - The Immortal's live on past the hurdle of the TMX7 virus. Julia makes sure of that. - Ships: Sarah Jordan/Julia Walker - Post series Season 2


_**Disclaimer!:**_ I don't own Helix or it's characters!

 **Notes:** I originally posted this on Archive of Your Own in separate short parts, but I figured it would be easier to find them on the Fanfiction site as just one big story.

* * *

 **Day 14:**

Dr. Julia Walker kept her eyes on her phone as she made the necessary arrangements for once they left the hospital. Dr. Sarah Jordan was pacing back and forth in front of her, waiting for news on Alan's condition.

"You're wearing out a hole in the floor." Kyle joked as he peered in the doorway with Soren by his side.

Sarah gave him a look as she crossed her arms. "Not much else to do. What are you doing?"

"We're gonna get out of here and get some pizza." He responded back.

"We'll see you around right?" Soren asked. Looking up at Sarah with his one eye.

Sarah gave a forced small smile. "Maybe. We'll see. Have fun you two."

"Oh, we will. We also have a date with a Playstation. Can you believe he's never heard of one?" Kyle smiled.

The two boys left for there night of fun and forgetting. Sarah resigned her self back to waiting and the Doctor finally got around to informing her of Alan's not so good condition.

Sarah went to be with him and some time latter she finally left the room to Julia standing outside the door waiting for her.

Sarah grabbed her backpack with her baby secured inside and left side by side with Julia out of the hospital. "So, where does our life go from here?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well." Julia put her hands in her pockets and looked out across the busy street as they waited for a cab. "I got us a hotel for the night, and booked us some tickets to Paris in the morning..." She looked to Sarah. "If that's alright with you, that is?"

Sarah looked at her confused. "Paris?"

Julia nodded. Her eye's drifted to the cars passing by, too nervous to look Sarah in the eye. "Yeah, that's where I live. I thought maybe you could stay with me until we get you a place there. Meanwhile, I'll get everything you think you need for your own lab. Equipment, personnel, anything.." Finally she met Sarah's gaze. "You see, I figured since the world is gonna stop in fertility rates pretty soon, Ilaria is gonna need a way to combat that to keep a stable population growth.. What better way then to allow your new partnership with us then to allow you to take up that research.. To find a way to allow babies to grow in.." Julia tilted her head to Sarah. "Difficult situations like your son.. And since this won't be a priority yet you can feel free to spend your starting time on your son's problem first.. Give you a head start.."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. She stared at Julia wide eyed. "You'll.. You'll fund my research for my baby?"

Julia shifted her stance and looked down at Sarah. "Of course. I want what's best for you and your baby. You got immortality from me, which is why your child's in this position. It means you both are my responsibility, and I want your child to be able to have a normal happy life."

Sarah felt a tear of joy roll down her cheek. She felt hope for the first time in a long while since all this horrible stuff had gone down. "I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Dr. Jordan. If anyone can find a way to give your child a normal life it's you, and I want you too have all you need to accomplish it."

Sarah suddenly hugged Julia. "Thank you."

Julia looked down at Sarah's shoulder and awkwardly patted her arm. "No problem."

Sarah pulled back from the hug, keeping her hands around Julia, she looked into her eyes. Julia stared back slightly confused.

Sarah tilted her head then slowly moved her closer, giving a peck on Julia's cheek. She pulled away. Eyes slightly wet. She released her hold on Dr. Walker and wiped at her eyes with both hands. "You don't know what this means to me."

Dr. Walker nodded, eye's slightly squinted in thought, then after a moment, put an arm around Sarah's shoulder. Noticing a cab open she led her towards it. "Come on.. Let's go."

Sarah sniffled and nodded. Letting Julia lead her.

In the cab, Sarah sat in the middle with her backpack secured in the empty seat next to the right of her and Julia to her left. She looked over at Julia and gave her a smile. Then took her hand and held it. Ready to face her next hurdle in her immortal life with the only person she knew that was going to live it with her until the unending of time.

* * *

 **Twenty Years later:**

Sarah had tears of joy in her eyes as she gazed down at the silver eyed baby she held in her arms. Finally, after all this time, she could hold her sweet bundle of joy. It had took twenty years of hard work, but it was worth it. Her baby was finally out of it's jar and into the real world. To be held and to be loved like any baby should.

She kept the innocent little one closer her as she slowly rocked her child.

Julia watched the mother and her bundle feeling at ease. She hadn't realized she was humming until Sarah pointed it out.

"What's that?" She asked quietly.

"Oh.. A song my father used to sing to me... Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No." Sarah shook her head slowly. "I think he likes it." She peered down seeing her baby's eye lids close sleepily. "Please.. Continue."

Julia nodded thoughtfully then resumed her humming, eventually singing the words.

And all was right and peaceful in the world, as the immortal, never-to-age, innocent baby slept in his mother's arms.

... Until the TMX7 virus started to spread...

* * *

 **Day 10,963:**

Julia injected herself with the cure to the TMX7 virus, synthesized by Soren's blood. She looked to him from the old lab workbench. "Thank you Soren."

He reluctantly smiled. "No problem Dr. Walker... It was nice to see you again."

Julia stood up and secured the remaining three cure vials in the carrier. She could only hope she wasn't too late in saving the rest. Who knows how many more passed on while she was away.

She decided it didn't matter now, as she left the old crumbling abbey. What mattered was saving what was left, and she knew who to give the first two vials to before she would give the third to the scientists working for Ilaria. Sarah and her baby. Their family would survive and over come this. They were the immortals to inherit the Earth and she would ensure that legacy.


End file.
